


Maybe Not Ever

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arrow Season 3, F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: A look at Felicity's struggle to move on after Oliver tells her he can't be with her.





	Maybe Not Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This for the prompt: Out of Place as part of the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon. Thanks so much to @almondblossomme for proofing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow

 

“I’m so sorry. I thought that I could be me and the Arrow but I can’t. Not now, maybe not ever.” Oliver’s words ran through Felicity’s mind over and over as she lay on her bed and cried. She cried for the lost chance at love, she cried for being so stupid to fall for an unavailable man and she cried because Oliver was depriving himself of happiness.

 

All of sudden she stopped. Well, she wasn’t going to be Oliver. She wasn’t going to deprive herself of happiness. She was going to live and move on. She was smart, she was funny and hell she was pretty, surely, she could find someone else. Someone who would be happy to date her. She would let herself wallow tonight but after that - no more tears. Smoak women were made of stronger stuff. If Oliver Queen didn’t want her, she’d find someone who did.

 

*****

 

Felicity couldn’t lie Sara’s death really shook her. Between that and her hope of a relationship with Oliver ending she really did feel out of place, she needed to take control of her life. Working at Tech Village was not helping her at all so when Ray Palmer bought it and offered her a job with a big promotion at Queen Consolidated, she decided to take the job.  She was on the fence about Ray he was definitely persistent and if he were someone else she might be worried. But she felt in her gut that she could trust Ray and her gut had never been wrong before.

 

Working for Ray turned out to be a good thing. It was pretty neat working in the office you used to work outside of, plus he was very flexible on her schedule. Best of all she got to do what she loved - with technology and Ray appreciated her brain.

 

After a few weeks, she decided to put herself out there and signed up for some online dating sites. She went on a few first dates but between work and her team Arrow duties it was hard to find the time for dates.

 

She didn’t tell Oliver that she was working at Queen Consolidated again. She wanted to and knew she should, she just couldn’t figure out how to say hey, remember that guy who took over your family’s company - he’s my boss now.  Instead she waited for Oliver to learn organically.

 

*****

 

“Where is Felicity?” Oliver demanded starting at Diggle.

 

“She’s at work.”

 

“Well, she’s needed here.” Oliver didn’t know why but he felt really out of sorts. It’s not like he was surprised things had changed between them. He had pushed her away and then Sara died. But it just felt like the connection he had grown to depend on had disappeared.

 

“I think she’s busy,” Diggle pointed at the TV.

 

Oliver walked over to turn up the volume and saw Felicity standing proudly next to Ray Palmer as he announced he was renaming Queen Consolidated to Palmer Technologies. She looked so happy it was hard to be mad at her and really, he wasn’t mad, he was just, a little hurt.

 

He didn’t know how to bring up her change in employment so he didn’t. If she wasn’t going to say anything, it seemed a safe way to play it. They would just continue on as before. There shouldn’t be any problems, he told himself.

 

*****

 

Felicity sat all alone at her computers in the bunker. It was mid afternoon she really thought either Oliver or Diggle would be here. She began thinking back on her day.

 

Felicity had wandered into Ray’s office to warn him he was running late for their Palmer Tech presser and saw him on the salmon ladder. God, did she have a type?

 

Even thinking back on it now, all she could think was other women would find this really hot but not her, all she could think was - he’s not Oliver. She shook her head. It’s good that he’s not Oliver, she was looking for a man who was not Oliver.

 

Then Ray had pulled out the most beautiful royal blue dress she had ever seen and asked if she would accompany him to a work dinner. No woman could have said no to that dress, it was couture. Plus, this was her job, right?

 

So now she was here twiddling her thumbs waiting to tell someone, hopefully Diggle, that she had to beg off for tonight. She heard someone coming down the steps and turned to see not John Diggle.

 

“Oliver.”

 

“Felicity, hey, did you get my message about Cupid?”

 

“Yes, that’s why I’m here. Also, I have to take tonight off. Ray asked me to go to a work dinner.” She made sure to say “work,” it’s not like she was trying to rub Oliver’s face in something.

 

Oliver tried to remind himself, you were the one that said you couldn’t be with her. She has every right to date someone else. But really, he had just wanted to say no. No, you cannot go out to dinner with your boss, I forbid it. Instead he stuck with “Whatever you want.”

 

Felicity knew he was hurt. That was never her intent, nor was it her fault. He said he didn’t want to date her, he had no right to make her feel guilty for a work dinner.

 

*****

 

Felicity was just finishing up her work for the day when she heard a knock on her office door. She looked up and smiled to see her friend John Diggle in the doorway.

 

“Do you have a moment?”

 

“For you, always”

 

“Pretty dress.” John pointed to the dress on the hanger behind Felicity.

 

“Thanks. It really is beautiful. Ray got it for me.”

 

“This thing with Ray, it’s got Oliver all tied up in knots. He’s heads not on straight.”

 

“I’m sorry Oliver is uncomfortable but there is nothing going on with Ray and even if there was, Oliver made it quite clear that he has no interest in dating me.”

 

“We both know that’s not true.”

 

“True or not this is the situation I’m in. I’m not going to sit and wait until Oliver might find the time to date me. I’m choosing to be happy right now. Part of being happy right now, is being in a job that challenges and interests me. Ray is a great boss and he respects my intelligence which is why he asked me to come along. So, if Oliver has a problem with any of this, he should be the one to tell me.”

 

“You know he won’t.”

 

“I know. But I’m not going to have that stop me from living my life.”

 

John nodded in understanding. “Have fun tonight. I’m sure you will look amazing in that dress.”

 

“Thanks” Felicity looked back at the dress. How she wished things were different. John had no idea how much she wished Oliver would talk to her and change his mind about their future.  

 

*****

 

Felicity felt beautiful on Ray’s arm that night but it all felt a little fake. She didn’t think Ray was interested in her in that way but this certainly felt like a game of dress-up. She was relieved when Ray introduced her as his Vice President.

 

Ray had asked her not to leave him alone and made jokes about what might happen. She tried her hardest but when Digg contacted her she knew it must be urgent. She hoped she had done enough to persuade the couple that Ray was the right person to whom to sell their mine.

 

She rushed to the bunker to man the comms just in time to hear Oliver tell Cupid that there was someone he wanted to be with but could not. It broke her heart. She wanted to scream, you are wrong. I’m right here and we can make it work. Instead, she stayed silent and tried not to catch Diggle’s eye.

 

In the end, Oliver was able to capture Cupid and turn her over to ARGUS. It was a relief. She decided she best head back to the office. She hoped she still had a job after rushing out of dinner.

 

*****

 

She was just finishing up some work when Ray came in the office.

 

“I’m so sorry about tonight.” She really hoped he forgave her.

 

“No worries. I think it was your kind words that sealed the deal. They are going to sell to Palmer Tech.”

 

“That’s great news Ray! I’m so glad.” She moved forward to hug him in celebration, instead it got awkward and they ended up kissing. Once Felicity got over the shock that this was happening to her, the only other thought was - this was wrong.

 

*****

 

Diggle warned Oliver that he was in real danger of losing Felicity this time. He hadn’t wanted to hear it but it was true and he couldn’t let it happen.

 

He decided to go see Felicity and see if she would give him one more chance.  

 

Oliver got off the elevator and walked toward Felicity’s office only to see Ray and Felicity kissing. He couldn’t believe it. He wanted to roar get your hands off her, she is mine. But he knew he had no right. He felt like he’d been punched in the gut and he had no one to blame but himself. Of course, she moved on, he told her there was no future. He was lucky it was sooner.

 

He walked away. Glad that he had not been seen.

 

He had no idea what to do with these feelings. He went back to the bunker in a fog. A future without Felicity, was no future at all. How could he have let this happen?!

 

With one swipe, he knocked all the equipment off the table. It released energy but did not help him feel better.

 

*****

 

Ray, pushed Felicity away. “Felicity, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I wanted this to be platonic. I’m so sorry.”

 

Felicity looked down. What was wrong with her? Now Ray didn’t want her. Well, it’s not like you want more she reminded herself. But it didn’t make the rejection hurt less.

 

“Okay, consider it forgotten. I should get going.”

 

“Of course, again, I’m sorry Felicity.”

 

Ray left and Felicity gathered her things to head home.

 

*****

 

She had just changed into her cupcake pajama bottoms and tank top, face washed clean of makeup when she heard the knock on her door.

 

She looked through the peephole, surprised to see Oliver. She pulled the chain off and opened the door for him.

 

“Hey” He said looking down at his feet.

 

“Hey, come in,” She pulled on his arm to bring him into her living room. “What’s going on Oliver? You seem down. You caught Cupid. You should be celebrating, this is a win.”

 

Oliver looked at her and smiled. “Celebrations are no good without the people you love.”

 

“Oliver, what’s going on?”

 

“Remember how I told you how I couldn’t be me and the Arrow and we couldn’t be together now…”

 

“Maybe not ever,” she finished.

 

“So, you remember?”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“Well, I don’t want to be the Arrow unless I have you. I love you Felicity. And seeing you tonight with Palmer, I just hope I’m not too late.”

 

“Seeing me with Palmer? You were there?

 

“I came to talk to you at your office and you were, you were with Palmer.” Oliver couldn’t stop himself from screwing up his face.

 

“If you stayed for a few seconds more you would have seen him push me away. Palmer doesn’t want me.” She stopped herself from saying nobody wants me.

 

“I, I want you Felicity. If you will have me. I just hope I’m not too late. I was wrong to push you away, I’m sorry. Do you think you could give me, us, a second chance?”

 

Felicity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Oliver wanted a second chance. “Oliver, I..”

 

Oliver interrupted. “It’s okay if you have to think about it. You don’t need to answer right now.”

 

“I want to answer now. I love you Oliver Queen. I haven’t stopped. I tried but you are it for me. So, yes, yes to second chances.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes,” she nodded and bit her lip, she was so excited she wanted to laugh.

 

“Felicity Smoak, would you go out to dinner with me?”


End file.
